Opposites attract
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: ONE SHOT Who'd have thought that we could be Lovers? She makes the bed and he steals the covers. She likes it neat. And he makes a mess. I take it easy. Baby I get obsessed.


A/n: Nothing like my story 'The Opposites' This is a songfic to Paula Abdul's 'Opposites attract' (Yes the one with the singing cat!) The rating is T because of smoking… a few sex references. No real biggie. Just needed to warn you people. It's a one shot.

Opposites attract

"It's a disgusting habit you know." Dana said wrinkling her nose as Logan lit up.  
"Get bent." He muttered. "FYI I could quit anytime. Smoking is just a healthy way to vent."  
"Healthy?" She said sarcastically. "Remind me why I'm dating you again?" She asked leaning against the wall besides him.  
"Coz you love me?" He suggested.  
"If you loved me you'd quit." Dana pouted. Logan glared.  
"That one won't work on me." He said taking a drag. Dana coughed and blew the smoke from her face.  
"I BET you that you couldn't quit." She said coyly.  
"Can too!" Maybe love wouldn't tempt him, but appealing to his ego would.  
"You couldn't quit if your reputation depended on it." Dana continued cockily.  
"Could too,"  
"Fine then. You stay clean for two weeks…" Dana smiled and trailed off.  
"And?" He asked, becoming intrigued by his girlfriend's idea.  
"And…" She smiled wickedly and whispered something in his ear. His cheeks tinged pink.  
"But I thought you said we had to wait until you were 16…" He started in confusion.

"And if you can't stay clean for two weeks…" She cut across him blatantly. "Then you sing with me in the talent show next month. A song of my choosing."  
"Fine then. You're on… but you're losing more than a bet here babe." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to make his intentions clear.  
"Two weeks." She whispered, taking the cigarette from his lips and throwing it on the floor. "Starting from now."  
"Bitch." He said roughly.  
"Oh you know you love it."  
"Don't love it. Love you. It's a different thing." He growled. Dana smiled to herself. No way could he quit for two weeks.

Dana tailed Logan non-stop for three days and then realised that she'd have to be subtler about it if she wanted to catch him in the act. So she relaxed her mission and allowed him to leave whenever he wanted. Instead she watched him from afar or used Zoey as a spy.  
"I don't know why you're with him. If you have to spy on him… you can't get along all that well."  
"So we're different. There's nothing wrong with it," Dana shrugged, standing on the window ledge to get a better look at her boyfriend. "They do say opposites attract."  
"Only in the world of magnets Dana… You're gonna fall out!"  
"Aha!" She yelled out the window, ignoring Zoey's protests. "Caught red handed!" He looked around for a moment, then saw her at the window and raised his index finger at her.  
"Screw you Cruz!" He yelled back.  
"Oh warm up your singing boy! Coz it's on!" Dana was dragged from the ledge by a safety-conscious Zoey.

-------------------

"I cannot believe I'm doing this!" Logan growled, stubbing out his cigarette on the side of the stage.  
"I won fair and square…" Dana said with a smile, adjusting her halter top. He walked behind her and slid his arms around. At 16 years of age Logan was a lot taller than Dana, and could clearly see himself in the mirror, but he wasn't looking at their reflection, more like down her shirt. She tried to shrug him off realising how perverted he was being, she didn't like it. His arms around her waist he pulled her closer and kissed her neck seductively (Trying to change her mind), and admired their reflections. They did make a perfect couple.  
"You reek you know that." She said trying not to inhale, with an over zealous cough.  
"I'll chew gum." He said with a shrug, knowing Dana was just arguing because it got on her nerves, and not because it actually made her cough.  
"You can't chew gum and sing at the same time." She snapped as she heard their names announced on stage. She pushed him through the door.

She was wearing a pair of hip huggers and a sparkly silver halter top with large silver hoop earrings. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a leather sleeveless jacket. Dana had chosen the song appropriately. (For the benefit of the reader the name of the person who sang each line is written besides said line)

"Baby seems we never ever agree." Logan took the first line and was surprisingly good.  
"You like the movies" Dana continued. It was agreed that they'd take alternate lines and both had chosen those that applied to them  
"And I like T.V." -Logan  
I take things serious -Dana  
And I take 'em light -Logan  
I go to bed early - Dana  
And I party all night -Logan  
Our friends are sayin' -Dana  
We ain't gonna last -Logan. Dana thought back to what Zoey had said, that if she didn't trust him then they weren't meant to be together. Tut. What did Zoey know?

"Cuz I move slowly -Dana  
And baby I'm fast -Logan.  
I like it quiet - Dana  
And I love to shout - Logan  
But when we get together -Dana  
It just all works out -Logan slipped his arms around Dana from the behind and she tried desperately not to smile. You can't smile and sing at the same time.

Both: "I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

"Who'd a thought we could be lovers?" - Dana asked with a inward smile remembering her friends reactions when she'd first announced she was seeing Logan Reese  
"She makes the bed" -Logan teased.  
"And he steals the covers" - Dana had been adamant that nothing sexual was to happen before her sixteenth birthday and she'd stuck to her guns on that one, but it was not uncommon for them to spend the night in the others dorm rooms, and it was entirely true. He stole the covers constantly…  
"She likes it neat -Logan  
And he makes a mess -Dana  
I take it easy -Logan yawned to over emphasis it. Dana elbowed him not so subtly.  
Baby I get obsessed -Dana

"He's got the money -Dana  
And she's always broke -Logan smirked again. Dana was tempted to hit him again.  
I don't like cigarettes -Dana changed her voice slightly to make her point  
And I like to smoke -Logan smirk didn't fade.  
Things in common -Dana  
There just ain't a one -Logan  
But when we get together -Dana  
We have nothin' but fun -Logan

Both: I take-- 2 steps forward  
I take-- 2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

Baby ain't it somethin' -Logan  
How we lasted this long? -Dana had realised that she and Logan had been together almost two years! And he'd smoked forone and a half of them.  
You and me -Logan  
Provin' everyone wrong -Dana  
Don't think we'll ever -Logan  
Get our differences patched -Dana frowned. She'd see about that.  
Don't really matter -Logan  
Cuz we're perfectly matched -Dana

Both: I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

I take--2 steps forward  
I take--2 steps back  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know--it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract." They ended up facing each other.

The crowd went crazy. Dana smiled slightly as he placed one hand to cup her cheek. He brought her closer and kissed her.  
"I'm glad I didn't quit." He said hopping off stage.  
"I'm not… blergh. Kissing a smoker is like licking an ash tray." she lied. She was by now used to it.  
"Oh come on, you're telling me you didn't have fun singing that? You got to bully me infront of everyone. You got your way." He led her up the stairs.  
"If I had my way you'd quit." She said pointedly, following him into his dorm. "And as far as I know you managed to quit for three days."  
"So?"  
"Well…" Dana said thoughtfully, pushing him down to sit onto his bed. "If you quit for GOOD, my sixteenth birthday might come early." She said in her sickly sweet voice as she kissed his neck. He lay down in compliance and she straddled him.  
"How early?" He queried, interested.  
"Tonight." She said, stroking her hand down his chest in a flirtatious manner. "If you want." Of course he wanted.

"Before it was only two weeks I had to last." He complained.  
"I changed my mind." Dana said with an evil smirk. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist  
"When IS your sixteenth birthday?" He asked curiously.  
"October." She answered with a smirk.  
"And what month is it now?" Dana rolled her eyes.  
"February." She said. Logan sighed and sat up. She looked confused. He slipped himself away from her and stood at the window. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Thinking…"  
"That's a new one… what about?" She asked standing up and standing slightly behind him. She was nervous.  
"8 months is ages…" He sighed.  
"Yeah I know. Which is why I gave you an option I knew you couldn't refuse." She said in her playfully flirtatious tone. He laughed.  
"Wow... you don't know me too well do you Dana?" He turned around with a lighted cigarette in his hand and took a drag with a smirk and then he said the thing that shocked her most. "I'll wait." Dana's jaw dropped. If that couldn't make him quit… "Give up Dana, I win." Dana growled slightly.

She stomped her foot and walked off. They weren't entirely opposites. They did have one thing in common. They both loved to wind each other up.

Fin. Well, whatta you think?


End file.
